


Dark Chocolate With Lemon Filling

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark enjoys dark chocolate and lemony goodness.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate With Lemon Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 15, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 15, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 296  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Fic/Art Chocolate Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/108658.html).

Clark smiled as the girl behind the counter handed him the chocolate in a ruffled paper cup. She returned the smile and he picked up his box from the counter and took a seat by the window.

The little specialty shop was redolent with all kinds of wonderful smells. Chocolate had a distinct smell, but there were different kinds of chocolate: dark Belgian chocolate and Swiss milk chocolate and English white chocolate. There were solid chocolates and cream-filled, which could be all sorts of wonderful flavors: strawberry, vanilla, cherry, and lemon.

There was toffee and marzipan and peanut brittle, and little cupcakes with lush frosting and jimmies. There were chocolate-frosted pretzels and chocolate silk pie, the specialty of specialties of the house.

Clark had indulged himself by buying a small box of assorted Canadian chocolates. They were different from the European and American chocolates, and he had developed a taste for them.

The one he held in his hand was one of the individual chocolates that were done so well here at the shop. He bit into it.

The flavors washed over his tongue like a stream, the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate heavenly. His heightened senses made eating a pleasure for many different foods, and this was one of the best.

Dark chocolate was his favorite, the combination of sweet and bitter just right.

It reminded him of Bruce: a soft, creamy center surrounded by a wall of protection that was not too sweet.

In fact, the creamy center of this treat was lemon. Sweetness, with just the right tang of tartness.

Just like Bruce.

Clark smiled as he savored the chocolate, enjoying the rich taste and dreaming of Bruce covered in dark, melted goodness as he worked his way to the tart, creamy center.


End file.
